bbofandomcom-20200214-history
The Ballad of Tex and Bowman
Plot Carolina walks by Bowman's bunk. She looks in and sees him sitting on his bed, staring out the window, without his armor on. She knocks on the door lightly. (Carolina): Hey, everything alright? (Bowman): No... Not really-uh.. (Carolina): (She walks into the room) What's up? This isn't like you. (Bowman): I killed those men yesterday.. (Carolina): So what? That's part of the job. (Bowman): I don' think you get it. That was the first time I'd ever killed a human being. I don't think I prepared myself for it enough, even though I knew it was inevitable. (Carolina): Well- uh.. I'm not too good with feelings and stuff. (Bowman): It's okay. I'll move past it. I can handle it, I just need a little time. (Carolina): On this job, you won't get a lot of that. (Bowman tilts his head in agreement.) Now come on. You've got an ass to kick. (Bowman looks back at her with a devious smirk.) End Scene Bowman and Tex stand on opposite ends of the training arena, with three weapons in front of them. Tex takes the Battle Rifle and Bowman takes his DMR. Each strap a grenade to their hip and a pistol in the holster on their legs. When they're finished arming up, the arena shifts and becomes a multi-level, battleground. The Director, along with all agents, including and a girl in brown armor and a man in black armor with yellow accents. stand inside the observation deck above the training room. (The Director): This ought to be very interesting. (York): You said it. Who you guys think will win? (North): It'll be close, but Bowman can definitely pull it off. (South): Tex has the advantage of experience, but Bowman has the Infinity. He could spring anything on him. (Girl in Brown): I haven't really seen either of them in action, so I don't know. What do you think, Washington? (Washington): It's just “Wash”, C.T., and I'm pretty sure Tex can handle his own. (Carolina): Quiet! I want to watch this. (Female Automated Announcer): The training session between Agents Bowman and Texas will begin in five, four, three, two, one. Begin! Bowman rushes forward and takes cover behind a small pillar. He looks over it, with is rifle ready, and scans the battlefield. Text is nowhere in sight. He ducks back behind his cover for a moment, then quickly stands up and hurdles the pillar. He takes off sprinting when he hits the ground, and then uses another pillar to bounce off, getting himself higher in the air. He aims down, but fails to find Tex before dropping back down, only only a second later. Bowman crouches down behind his new pillar, giving himself a second to think before rushing out again. (Bowman): Oh man, how the hell is he moving so fast? (Bowman looks out over his shoulder, barely catching a glimpse of Tex as he runs from pillar to pillar, moving cover.) Got you now! Bowman sets up his rifle, ready to fire. Text pokes his head out of cover for a moment, but immediately draws it back when Bowman fires his shot. The bullet trail gives away his position, so Tex begins firing three-round bursts- as is the norm for Battle Rifles- in Bowman's direction. He takes cover behind his pillar and waits for the firing to stop. He uses this opportunity to toss his grenade way up into the air. The grenade comes down just over Tex as he is running across the battlefield, trying to get to Bowman. He looks up and is caught off guard by the grenade. He skids to a halt, then jumps backward to avoid the falling grenade. The grenade explodes, throwing pink paint in all directions. End Scene Tex barely makes it behind cover in time to dodge the paint. Bowman jumps up and begins hopping from pillar to pillar, making his way toward Tex. Tex hears his footsteps, and hurdles his own pillar to begin firing his BR at Bowman. Bowman dodges by zigzagging his jumps, then begins firing his own pellets at Tex. They get rather close to each other and drop their weapons. They both go for a punch, Bowman and upper cut and Tex a roundhouse. Their punches collide and throw each of them back. Bowman is the first to draw his pistol and begin firing with his shoulder forward. Tex rolls backward, dropping from pillar height and out of Bowman's view. Bowman drops his pistol and picks up his DMR again. Bowman rushes forward, then jumps and flips over Tex's hiding spot, firing several rounds down to where he is. Bowman lands then spins around a kicks Tex directly in the face. The little arms come up from the floor and melt the paint off of Tex. (Tex; his voice slightly distorted): That was some good fighting (His voice suddenly becomes very feminine.) Bowman. Aw crap! (Bowman): Tex.. are you a girl? (Tex): Yeah, what's it to you?! (Bowman): Nothing, I just find it odd that you disguised your voice. (Tex): People in this industry think girls are weak. I had to prove them wrong by kicking some ass then revealing my true voice. (Bowman): Well either way, I'm glad you're on our side. I'd hate to have to fight you in real combat. (Tex): Same to you. (Carolina): Nice shooting, Bowman. Surprised to see you made it out. Bowman gives her a sarcastic look as he removes his helmet. All the agents come down to congratulate Bowman on his victory, when Tex removes her helmet. He is a fair-skinned, brunette, with green eyes and a ponytail a little lower than Carolina's. (Wash): Oh shit, Maine got his ass kicked by a girl! (Maine): Watch it, Wash, or you'll be next! (Wash): No, I don't think I'm on Tex's bad side yet. (He begins chuckling.) (Tex): I wouldn't have my hopes up. The chuckling transfers from Wash to Maine and North. (North): Glad to have you on the team, Tex. Hope to see you around on some of our missions. (Tex): I'm not really the “team” type. (York): No surprise there. (Tex gives him an aggressive look, and in response he puts his hands up and backs away.) End Scene The Director waltzes into Bowman's bunk with a slight grin. (The Director): Agent Bowman, follow me. (Bowman): You couldn't just call me over the intercom? (The Director): Because this is very important. I felt that I should retrieve you personally. Bowman shrugs, and follows the Director to a lab. Bowman recognizes this lab instantly. (Bowman): This is where you put those implants in, right? To make my body suitable for the armor? (The Director): That is correct. This operation will make your armor even better. (Bowman): How so? (The Director): We've found a way to link your armor to an A.I. (Bowman sits down on one of the operating tables.) (Bowman): An A.I.? What kind of A.I. Are we talking about, exactly? (He lies back, and rests his head on the makeshift pillow.) (The Director; smirking a little): You'll find out soon enough... Put him under. I want this operation done within the hour. (Scientist): Yes, sir. Bowman blacks out after inhaling some gas from a mask. Little flashes of the operation come to Bowman, as if a dream. He sees the scientists working around him. He hears the beeping from his heart rate being measured. He can feel a slight tingling in his arm, his head, and his chest. All these come to him in small fragments. None of them overlapping. None of them even feeling truly real. After what seems to Bowman like a minute, he is awoken by the Director's assistant- a dark-skinned man holding a touchpad clipboard. (Director's Assistant): Agent Bowman, are you awake? (Bowman): Barely... But I can here you. (Director's Assistant): Agent Bowman, how do you feel? (Bowman): Like I got hit by a truck that was killed with pain killers. (Director's Assistant): Could you be more specific? (Bowman): I feel pain, but it's numbed quite a bit. (Director's Assistant): That's good. That's normal. You should get some rest. (The Director): Not yet, Counselor, I need to talk to Agent Bowman. (Counselor): Of course, I'll leave you be. (The Director): Agent Bowman, The operation was a success. Will you sit up? (Bowman does as he is asked.) Look to your left and say hello to your new partner. Bowman looks over an sees a woman, no more than four inches tall, who is glowing blue. (Woman): Hello. I am Cortana. I am your A.I. (Bowman): Cortana? Where'd that name come from? (Cortana): The Director gave it to me. He says it has significance, but I can't figure it out. (The Director): I'll let you two to get more aquainted. (Bowman): Wait! One question before you leave. (The Director turns toward Bowman.) How exactly does this work? She and I and the whole thing. (The Director): Cortana is linked to the armor. She is the operating system for it. She can run all your armor's functions, including armor abilities. Each agent will receive an armor ability when they receive their A.I. Yours is what we're calling “Prometian Vision”. At least, that's it's code name for now. I'll leave you two alone now. Get some rest, Agent Bowman. You have a full day tomorrow. THE END Characters Major Characters Minor Characters Major Villains Minor Villains Aliens Trivia